Enterprises are increasingly adopting cloud computing services, as well as new approaches to data storage including object storage, in order to take advantage of the benefits of not having to purchase and manage the systems and applications. Cloud computing services have broken down traditional geographical barriers, as the cloud computing services can be running on cloud computing servers distributed in multiple geographical regions around the world. User data may be stored in any of the cloud computing servers. Storing user data in multiple geographical regions may make the user data vulnerable to subpoena, theft, or appropriation in the geographical regions in which the user data is stored. Additionally, data sovereignty laws may require a user's data to be physically stored only in the geographical region in which the user resides.